


Contrasting Bloom

by CrystalnWings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Human Gems (Steven Universe), Human Spinel, Human! Spinel, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Spoilers, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 00:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: Just a couple of Oneshots between Human! Spinel and Steven Universe. In this AU, Spinel is human and a gothic that fell in love with Steven and now they're couples. There won't be any kind of plot here, just some oneshots (or more chapters) of Steven and Spinel relationship.In this AU, Steven and Spinel both have 18 years.





	Contrasting Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the summary, Spinel is full human while Steven remains a Gem Hybrid. Both of them have 18 years.

It was another beautiful day on Beach City, the sound of the waves hitting the shore were a delight to hear, many people were on their usual routine that it would seem like any other normal day; while on the other side of the city, Little Homeworld, a place for gems to live peacefully on Earth was growing bigger than ever.

Yep, everything is looking bright in the future.

However on this Saturday was different as everyone were enjoying their free time, by eating at the famous Big Donut, some fresh Pizza from Kiki’s Family restaurant or the salt yet tasty fries from Fryman; yet on a house close to the beach it seemed everything was normal….

“Guys! Meet my girlfriend, Spinel!” Steven said with a excited smile as he presented her indeed girlfriend, Spinel.

“Hey.” Spinel said rather bored.

Spinel, was rather odd-looking girl. Her hair was completely colored fuchsia? Almost looked like it was tainted by that color, and she had made herself some pigtails that were a little messy and big since her hair its pretty long even with that style. Her eyes were red and had some little make up that had three little dark lines in each eye; almost resembling small inverted eyebrows. What she was wearing was a black tank top with a heart that had stitches and some dark blue jeans as well as some black wrist bands.

“Whoa! Nice type, dude.”

“O-Oh! W-Well…this is…a surprise, heh, heh…”

Those were the two reactions of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst and Pearl at that order while the third one, Garnet looked at Spinel and simply smiled and gave the odd couple a thumbs up.

“Isn’t she a cute one.” Steven said with a hug out of nowhere as Spinel clearly was taken back by this action and was flustered as well.

“S-Steven! Idiot! Not in front of them…” Spinel said with a blush and trid to get off the lovely boy, but deep down she enjoyed the hug and Steven knew that.

Honestly, Amethyst, Pearl, and even Garnet were surprised to see that despite the appearance and small sneak at her attitude, she was blushing. On one part they weren’t surprised since its Steven we are talking about, he makes friends with practically everyone. Heck! He managed to change the ways of Homeworld and even make the Diamond Authority smitten with him like ducklings who follow their mother.

“Heh, heh…sorry. I should present you to them.” Steven said while breaking the hug and leading Spinel to his guardians. “Spinel! Here is Pearl.” Said Steven while presenting a nervous Pearl who still was trying to process everything.

“N-Nice to meet you!” Pearl greeted as she took out her hand for a handshake. Spienl simply looked at the hand almost like she wasn’t interested. If it wasn’t for the pale skin of her light ilusion, Pearl could almost pass the sweat ‘cause of her color rather than the tension.

“Yeah, yeah…swell to meet you as well.” Spinel said while shaking the hand.

“(Swell?)” Pearl thought as the sudden yet odd choice of words. In this case a very old word.

“Heh, heh…and this here is Amethyst.” Steven continued now with the shorter of all.

“Yo!” Amethyst said with her usual laid-back tone.

“Hey.” Spinel simply replied.

“You seem pretty lively.” Amethyst said with her tone a little bit mixed with sarcasm or…relaxed.

“I get that a lot.” Spinel replied with an eye-roll.

“And finally, we have Garnet!” Steven said excited as always and this time presenting the tall woman.

“Hello. Nice to meet you, Spinel.” Garnet said offering a handshake like Pearl. Spinel had to look up since she was even taller than Pearl, and somehow…she emitted a weird kind of aura. Well, at least that’s what Spinel thought.

“Yeah. Nice as well, uhmm…Garnet, right?” Spinel said careful with her tone somehow. Garnet could only smirk as she looked at Spinel.

“Hey, no pressure.” Garnet simply said as she adjusted her shades and simply turned back and went towards the kitchen. Okay. Now Spinel was really confused.

“All right! Now that the introductions are done…we can spend time on Big Donut.” Steven said with a little smile.

“You guys are going to date right now?” Amethyst said sneaking in the conversation.

“Yeah! Oh! But first I have to get myself ready.” Steven said while going upstairs leaving her girlfriend and two guardians in the living room.

The room now was in silence. That horrible, awkward and sometimes eerie silence that no one would want to experience. Especially when both parties are clearly devoid of any topic to make a small talk. Pearl was fidgeting with her fingers, Amethyst decided to that it was the best time to just pick her nose and sat on the couch, while Spinel was just staring at the living room clearly not wanting to start a talk.

“S-So…Spinel.” Pearl started out rather awkward but just enough to gain Spinel’s attention. “H-How long have you been dating Steven?” Pearl asked mentally facepalming herself for asking such stupid question considering the live with Steven.

“Hmm…’bout some time ago.” Spinel said with a shrug.

“How long?” Pearl added into the question.

“Yeah. Give us some details of the Ste-man.” Amethyst said joining unexpected as always.

“Amethyst!” Pearl scolded.

“Whaaat? I’m just curious.” Amethyst said with a smirk.

“One month actually.” Spinel responded and that alone was enough to make both Pearl, and Amethyst froze in that place. One month? And none of them knew? Why?

“O-One month? Why he hasn’t…” Pearl began to talk, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Steven.

“Here I am! Sorry if I took too long.” Steven said as he went downstairs and walked beside Spinel.

“No need.” Spinel said as she wasn’t fazed at all by that. Looking closer, she always loved how Steven wear that pink jacket with that black shirt and star on it. “Y-You look handsome.” Spinel stuttered clearly nervous at saying that and with a blush nonetheless.

“Thanks! You look beautiful, but then again you always are beautiful.” Steven said with his usual goofy grin and that just made Spinel a blush mess, and even Amethyst was impressed by that.

“(My man Steven has game!)” Thought the Latina girl with a smirk.

“Let’s just…go.” Spinel whispered as she tried her best to not giggle like high school girl.

“Sure! Pearl I’ll be back before dinner. Amethyst, you want something?” Steven said as he went towards the house exit.

“Hold on…!” Pearl tried to stop them as she had several questions, but certain girl interrupted her.

“Those plastic bags from the Big Donut! And some donuts while you're at it” Amethyst shouted all of sudden.

“Garnet!?” Steven shouted in offer so the tallish woman could her from the kitchen.

“Just have fun.” Garnet shouted back.

“Got it! Bye guys!” Steven said as he finally exited the house and went onwards with Spinel on their date.

“Amethyst! That isn’t close to be health…wait…Steven!” Pearl shouted but alas it was too late.

“Sheesh, calm down Pearl. Sooner or later Steven would’ve a girl, or a boy in his life.” Amethyst said as she grabbed the remote control.

“I know that. It’s just…” Pearl said as she tried to process that her little boy was hiding that dating stuff in one month. Why would he do that? “Why he didn’t tell us sooner…” Pearl said a little bit sad.

“Hmm, you got a point there, girl. Even the little man has some secrets with us.” Amethyst said now focusing on Pearl.

“Doesn’t he trust us? Or…does he think that we embarrass him?!” Pearl said getting anxious at the same time.

“Relax, P. We are talking about Steven here. The lil’ guy screamed that he loves us when he was on that play three years ago. And! He did it with pride.” Amethyst said. She had a point on that, and Pearl loved that moment up to this point.

“You’re right Amethyst. But, is just…” Pearl said still a little bit sad that he would hide something like that. “He could’ve told us. I would gladly help and support him from day one.” Pearl said.

“I know that feeling, Pearl. But he has his reasons on why he could’ve hid it from you two.” Garnet said while getting out of the kitchen.

“Hold on…you knew about them?!” Amethyst said catching quickly at what Garnet said.

“I had my suspicious.” Garnet simply responded.

“And you didn’t even share it to us?” Pearl added.

“Both of you didn’t ask.” Garnet replied all calmed and with a smile. Pearl and Amethyst know already when Garnet smiled like that.

“Yeah. Maybe he needed some time for himself after the whole bringing peace to space.” Amethyst added.

“I suppose that is true.” Pearl said a little bit more relaxed.

It seems that the Crystal Gems were at ease considering that Steven is just a growing boy after all. It all seemed fast, but that’s how it works in Earth and all of them knew that.

“Wanna go spy them?” Amethyst added that out of nowhere which made Pearl and Garnet stare at the purple gem just like that.

* * *

Here on Beach City, the Big Donut was the same as ever with the difference of course the popularity of the gems all thanks to Lars and the Off-Colors who were an inseparable team. And because of that, Big Donut was more popular than ever. Lars was attending some clients with the help of Bill Dewey as usual, and Steven entered the store alongside Spinel.

“Steven!” Lars said with a smile which in the past would’ve been rare, but everything has changed now.

“Hey Lars!” Steven greeted his best friend as Spinel surrounded Steven’s arm with her owns, but all secretly thanks to Steven’s organic jacket. “How’s it going here?” Steven asked with a smile.

“Eh, the usual. More people and gems are coming, but that’s about it.” Lars replied as he put some Donuts away.

“Ahh! Young Universe, always a pleasure having you here.” Dewey said as he was grabbing some boxes and going to the storage room.

“Just visiting our favorite store.” Steven said with a smile that was directed towards Spinel who could only nod.

“Heh. Anyways, what can I get you guys?” Lars asked. Steven simply squinted at the selection of donuts, and despite the varieties that came or went he still liked the usual ones of sugar.

“I’ll take the usual one. With two extra chocolate ones” Steven said with a smile as Lars simply chuckled at that and took one sugar donut and the donuts for Amethyst.

“What about your friend?” Lars teased with a smirk as he put the donut on a bag. Spinel wasn’t the type to eat sugar or just any kind of dessert, but then again…

“I want that one with the sprinkles, Steven.” Spinel whispered as she got closer to Steven so only, he can hear her. Steven always laughed at the antics of her girlfriend.

“I’ll take two of those.” Steven said as he pointed Spinel’s donut. Lars nodded and took two and added it to the bag.

“Here you go.” Lars said as he handed the bag to the boy as Spinel didn’t even let go of his arm.

“Thanks Lars!” Steven said with a smile as he gave Lars money enough for the treat and just when the couple turned around to head for a table, Lars simply said these words…

“He is a keeper.” Lars said with a smirk as Spinel could literally feel all her hair stand up like a spark. She so badly wanted to give this donut employee a death glare, but then again…the blush on her face wasn’t exactly scary material.

And as they went out of the Big Donut, they found a table with two seats free and one umbrella attached to it. Steven pointed at the table, and Spinel understood as she nodded and both of them went and sit down.

“All right! Here’s your donut, ma’am.” Steven said trying to sound smooth which only came with Spinel rolling her eyes.

“Thanks.” Spinel replied with a little smile. Despite her dark aesthetic and goth style, she always enjoyed bright colors, and no one but Steven knew that. That is a secret that she’ll take to the tomb as well as she hoped that for Steven as well. As dark as that sounds.

Steven took out his donuts and he practically tasted it on his mouth without even taking the first bite.

“Okay. Bon Appetit.” Steven said as he took the first bite. Spinel puffed her cheeks not sure how to even function with how cute Steven looked while enjoying his donut. She simply took a bite to her donut and enjoyed the sweet sensation on her mouth.

Meanwhile on a nearby bushes there was movement. Three heads popped out and were the Crystal Gems in disguise. Pearl with a fake moustache and a hat as she was holding a newspaper to cover more her face. Amethyst shapeshifted to look like a teenager. While Garnet simply had a red cap on her hair.

“Heh. You owe me, Pearl.” Amethyst whispered with a smirk.

“Aww…I really thought he would take her to that pizzeria.” Pearl said as she took out some binoculars from her gem.

“I still think my guess is on the right path.” Garnet simply said with a smile. Amethyst simply waved her hand at the usual _yeah, yeah_ kind of way. She was confident enough on that.

“Look at them. My little baby being…” Pearl said as she was getting overdramatic as Amethyst could see the little tears forming on her eyes.

“And here she comes.” Amethyst simply rolled her eyes.

“Oh Steven…it only seemed like three years ago when you wanted me to show you how to summon your shield.” Pearl said with little tears fromed by nostalgia.

“3…2…1…” Amethyst counted down.

“And now…you’re here…all…” Pearl sniffed and the waterfalls would let loose at any moment. “On a Date…ahhh!” Pearl finally sobbed a little louder than it was supposed to be.

“Dang…I was off from the countdown.” Amethyst said.

Steven didn’t know why, but he felt a disturbance. Almost as he was…Noooo…no. He simply gave a sigh and looked a little bit more to his left.

“Quick! Before he catches us!” Amethyst quickly shapeshifted herself into something tiny as Garnet simply held the still crying Pearl down to their own cover of the bushes.

“Somethin’ wrong, dove?” Spinel said as she took another bite of her donut almost finishing it.

“A-Aahh! No, no, everything is all right.” Steven said as he went back to his date. Spinel simply quirked up an eyebrow, but decided not to dig deeper.

“Okay then, doll.” Spinel simply bopped Steven’s nose. Steven always adored how Spinel would use those pet names that only she would use on him.

She always did that cause those times where all black and white and that is the perspective, she can relate whatever that meant. It seems that up to now, Spinel was the only one who understood that.

“You think he saw us?” Amethyst whispered.

“Uhhh, I don’t think so.” Pearl said all nervous and stiff on almost being caught and despite her reassurance that Steven didn’t saw them, she wouldn’t take any chance to get themselves exposed. Back to Spinel and Steven they were finishing their donut.

“So, want to tell me why you bought two of my favorite ones?” Spinel asked with curiousity.

“Eh. I thought you’ll want another one later.” Steven said while whipping his mouth. Spinel simply blushed. Honestly at this point that’s all she thought she would do on their date.

“Gee that’s so kind of you.” Spinel said. In reality, she just wanted to hold him and cuddle. He was just…so kind. Steven simply laughed and both of them spend talking as long as they were on the Big Donut. In all honesty, she planned to eat the donut after leaving the Big Donut.

After half an hour with conversations and Steven laughing as well as Spinel giggling (which was the cutest thing Steven heard) they left the Big Donut and took her on the Arcade. All the time they were holding each other with their arms, though Spinel was the one with the stronger grip. And of course, the Crystal Gems were following them discreetly…at least that’s what they thought they were doing.

Pearl holding the newspaper, and Amethyst shapeshifting each time wasn’t exactly all sneaky, and with Garnet…well…the results can be variable. In any case, both parties were having the time of their lives.

Steven was playing Meat Beat Mania with Spinel being player 2, and up to this day Spinel has crowned herself victor for the twentieth time. Though Garnet was still the one with the highest score. Garnet smiled as the game brought her many memories; she should play once again some other time.

“Aww, no fair!” Steven said with a laugh despite the fact he was defeated once again by Spinel.

“You really are the worst.” Spinel said with a smirk as she got off from her seat. Her score was higher than Steven when he had his turn, but at this point it was still fun to see her girlfriend to kick his butt.

“Hey! I really thought you wouldn’t know about this game.” Steven said with a smile.

“Really Stevie? That’s cute.” Spinel said with an eyebrow risen up. “You know how I feel with games.” Spinel simply winked at the flustered boy. This girl really would be the cause of Steven’s fever.

The gems all while watching back, they were surprised even Garnet as they didn’t think that this girl would be…an expert on games. Spinel was full of surprises, wonder what they’ll do next?

After that, both of them went to Funland, but just to relax. Steven bought cotton candy for Spinel as she shyly nibbled on it while Steven simply ate his fries since Fryman’s restaurant was on the way. They were on the bench just talking about their lives.

“And bam! I slammed her.” Spinel said with a grin that could send the message that she shouldn’t be messed with.

“Whoa…that was…ummm, pretty rough. You think she was okay after that?” Steven said with a nervous laugh.

“Eh. Beats me. Last time I saw a bandage on her nose. After that, I didn’t know anything about her.” Spinel simply shrug it off.

“Heh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I think you’ll make an excellent artist.” Steven said with a smile.

“You always say that.” Spinel said while looking at her boyfriend with an eyebrow raised as she cut a part of her cotton candy with her index finger.

“Because its true! You always are so…expressive, and…charming?” Steven said as he was out of compliments. However, those words were meaningful as well.

“All right, all right, hush now, Mr. Smooth Universe.” Spinel said with a smile as she put her piece of cotton candy on Steven’s nose.

“Hey!” Steven said playfully.

“What? Isn’t pink like your…color symbol?” Spinel teased while leaning closer. “I just thought it would fit anyway…” Spinel said rather flirty which was even rare for the boy to witness it…and when it meant witness it, it meant that he couldn’t handle it.

Steven was completely like a tomato.

“Ooh-hoo man…Imma have fun with her!” Amethyst said with a smile as she saw Spinel’s tease. Garnet simply gave a thumbs up.

“Hmph! Honestly they shouldn’t even make those acts in the public.” Pearl said…still behind the newspaper.

“Alright, if it makes you feel better by thinking that.” Amethyst said with a little smile. She knew that despite Pearl being cooler throuhought the time, she still was the old protective Pearl.

“Ha! Well jokes on you! I got a piece of your cotton candy for myself.” Steven said while getting the cotton candy but his hand was stopped by Spinel’s hold.

“Who said that was yours. Stevie?” Spinel said much closer than needed to be as she nibble on Steven’s fingers while eating the cotton candy in the process. There were a lot of reactions in the process.

Steven was just a blushing mess, Amethyst had her mouth wide open not believing what she is seeing (she’ll DEFINETELY have fun with this), Pearl was the same reaction but with a blush out of embarrassment, and Garnet just smiled with a little blush.

After that, Spinel began to laugh at seeing her boyfriend reaction.

“Bwahahaha!! Oh man…you should’ve seen your face.” Spinel said with a laugh. Her laughter was mix of mischievousness as well as pure somehow.

“S-Spinel!!” Steven tried to sound mad, but honestly, she got him good.

“Aww don’t be mad, Stevie. You love my jokes.” Spinel said still in her laugh, but because she was so focused having the time of her life by doing that little antic, Steven took off his organic jacket. “Wait…wha…?” Spinel stopped laughing as she felt a warm sensation on her body. Steven just put his organic jacket over her.

“And I know how much you love my jacket.” Steven said as he set off his revenge. Now it was Spinel’s turn to be a blushing mess. “Oh man! Your face! Hahaha…its so cute with that shade of red.” Steven said as he began laughing.

Spinel tried to get angry or just show that she wasn’t interested at all on the jacket. But honestly, the feeling of his warmth, his touch and all the time he spend with her enjoying her company…it was an impossible task to do. So instead of being mad, she simply gave him a pout, but even then she couldn’t handle to maintain that expression.

She just put her hand on Steven’s face trying to push him away as she too, began to laugh.

“Y-You dork!” Spinel said with a laugh. Now both teenagers were simply laughing and enjoying their shenanigans. The Crystal Gems really were amazed by the view.

It would seem very unlikely that a boy that literally shines the light of friendship, and all good things is in a lovely relationship with a girl that…well…looks like a human-society repellent.

Welcome to Earth…

That is the answer. In Earth, were everything is possible. No matter what as you can be anything. No judgement, or just being wrong for being what you want to be.

That is beautiful as every experience is to love what you do and yourself.

After a while, both Steven and Spinel finished talking, laughing and enjoying each other in the bench and it was almost nighttime. Steven, however, got one last activity for her.

They were walking on the beach watching the waves hitting the shore, and both of them holding hands. Spinel, who was still wearing Steven’s jacket, found those sounds very relaxing. The Crystal Gems saw that they were near the house so they decided to go in there and wait for Steven to finish the date.

Then…they came to a stop. Steven held both Spinel’s hands and looked at her with a smile.

“Okay, Steven, what’s the surprise?” Spinel said with a little smile. “I guess that you want to show me something?” Spinel added knowing well the atmosphere was TOO romantic for her tastes, but in the end she didn’t complain.

“You got me on that. This is a surprise.” Steven said which earned an _Oooh_, from Spinel. “I want you to show me your art.” Steven said which made Spinel stop and look at him in confusion.

“Wha…?” Spinel said not understanding, but quickly Steven added more.

“I mean…you always say that nobody really likes or even try to understand your way of…creating and expressing yourself. So I want you to show me one of your works.” Steven said all softly. Spinel really didn’t expected this. “I want to see it.” Steven added.

“Steven…I…” Spinel didn’t know the exact words at the moment.

“I mean!! If you really want to. Its okay if you don’t wanna…” Steven jumped in quickly trying to avoid any problem…

“Yes.” Spinel said all of sudden which made Steven stop talking.

“Huh?” Steven looked at her.

“I said yes. I…I actually planned to show you a preview of my own piece of work.” Spinel said with a little smile and a blush. She swore that she just saw Steven’s eyes get some stars as he was smiling at her. That cute and goofy smile.

Both of them sat down as Spinel began to draw some figures on the sand.

“Sometimes…I wonder to myself. Is the world really that big? A world so big that have so many beautiful places that many of us can simply overlook?” Spinel began as she was drawing a little heart from the sand.

“Places that hold dear to many people, but in the ned…as time passes and all of us watch the endless sky just…pass by.” Spinel said as she draw more flowers.

“A sky that holds no limit…but only the vision of this wonderful places…wilt. And never meet the concept of beauty for eternity.” Spinel said a bitter than before as she crushed heart made of sand.

“You’ll find these places…something dear…upside down.” Spinel said as she draw once again the heart, but this time upside down.

Steven just sat there. He observed and listen Spinel’s work, and drawings as she expressed more about her.

“And…that’s all I got for the moment. How was it?” Spinel said as she took a deep breath and waited for the worst.

“I like it.” Steven simply replied.

“Really? Just like that?” Spinel said with raise eyebrows.

“Yeah. Whats most important is that you express yourself and let every feeling you have…free.” Steven said while standing up. “Its okay if those feelings are ill or positive, what matters is that you don’t hold those things in you. It might have a backwards effect.” Steven said. Spinel got up and smiled.

“Gee, you really way for your words Steven.” Spinel said with a smile as she leaned closer and hug him. Steven was surprised by the sudden hug, but he complied anyways.

“Heh. Well…I’m looking forward the finishing work.” Steven said with a smile.

“Oooh, I promise you that you’ll be the first one to hear it.” Spinel said as she booped Steven’s nose. Both of them were laughing, but they realized that their date would’ve to end.

Steven and Spinel walked towards the Temple and finally they were in front of the stairs.

“Well, guess this is it.” Spinel said with a smile.

“Yeah, I enjoyed our date.” Steven said a little bit nervous.

“And it was…interesting to meet the Crystal Gems.” Spinel said with a little tease on her tone.

“Heh, heh…yeah. Don’t worry about them. They’re pretty awesome if you ask me.” Steven said with a goofy smile.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…I heard you multiple times. Almost like a loop.” Spinel said not sure why saying that analogy. It sounded right.

“Sooo…you’ll give me the jacket?” Steven said with a smirk.

“Whatever you mean, Steven? This is mine now.” Spinel said while playfully clutching Steven’s pink jacket. “Besides…that dark shirt with the Star gives you a hot look.” Spinel said while checking out the ripped sleeves from Steven’s shirt.

Steven blushed at that considering that this was the same shirt his father used back when he was younger.

“Ha, ha...guess that its yours now.” Steven said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Hmmm…all right, I’ll give it to ya.” Spinel said while rolling her eyes. Steven went along and grab it, butt with a sudden movement Spinel grabbed Steven’s hands and…

Spinel gave Steven a quick kiss on his lips as she had to get on her tip toes to reach him. Steven felt like he was a comet, and Spinel quickly retreated back after kissing him. She was like a tomato, and immediately ran off as she felt her cheeks burn.

“I’ll see you later!” Spinel quickly turned back and shouted as she said her farewells. Steven had starry eyes.

After a while, he finally reacted and simply smiled and have sigh. He really enjoyed this.

“Bye! Have a good night.” Steven managed to shout just loud enough for Spinel to hear. Spinel turned around and gave him a smile before going back on her path.

Steven sighed and went inside the house. He saw that Pearl was humming very loudly while looking at the television with Amethyst simply giving him a smirk while sitting on the floor and Garnet just stood there.

“Oh! Steven, I didn’t see you there. Did you enjoyed your date?” Pearl said with a grin.

“Guys…next time, don’t hide in the bushes. Spinel almost caught all of you.” Steven simply replied.

“W-W-Wha?! Steven…I assure you we were just watching TV. Hehehe…” Pearl replied all nervous. The television was turned off.

Steven simply rolled his eyes and gave them a smile. For now, he only wanted to relax and have some dinner. Of course, Pearl offered him that as she quickly went towards the kitchen as Amethyst followed her not before giving the young hybrid, a wink.

Garnet went towards Steven, however…

“Sorry for spying.” Garnet simply stated still with her smile.

“Don’t worry, Garnet. It was fun to see you guys have fun.” Steven replied with a smile.

Garnet simply smiled and went towards the kitchen. Steven saw his jacket and could almost feel Spinel’s kiss once again. He blushed and put it back on as he went towards the kitchen to aid on Pearl’s cooking.

And of course, tell the Crystal Gems about the date despite…well…all of them knowing how it went anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I know that I said that I would update my Paper Mario story, but there was a problem on my laptop and I had to fix it. In the meantime, I did this little story with my main computer.
> 
> I'll try to get my laptop fixed as fast as I can to update my other main stories like Paper Mario, and the Lapidot one. In the meantime, I guess that I'll work on this one and a few new ones since I'll admit...I like shipping Steven with Spinel...and I haven't seen much human Spinel with Steven so I wanted to do one.
> 
> This story would just contain a bunch of oneshots honestly. I wanted to do a story like that for a while if I'm being honest.


End file.
